


...and the Secret of the Twin

by Ashery24



Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [4]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eliot and Jake are Twins, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: “I had a twin. I never spoke about him because he went to the army and died. It’s the truth.”“I vowed to maintain a secret. The secret is that Eliot, Jake’s twin brother, is alive.”





	...and the Secret of the Twin

**Author's Note:**

> The complementary fic of "The Secret of The Twin Job" (formerly known as "The Twin Job") is here. 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to say a thing. I hadproblems. I had problems to guess what I wanted or how write this fic. The only thing I knowed is that I wanted like context of chapter 2X03 of The Librarians. So I decided to use a specific scheme in this: Ten paragraphs with twenty words in each one. And it helped a lot to make this something I like.
> 
> Also thanks again to Roshwen in AO3/hedgehog-o-brien in tumblr for correcting the fic :D

1-

Cassandra tells her truth. 

They look towards the door. 

The door doesn't open.

They look at each other. 

Jake says…

 

2-

-I had a twin. I never spoke about him because he went to the army and died. It’s the truth.

 

3-

The door doesn’t move.

-I vowed to maintain a secret. The secret is that Eliot, Jake’s twin brother, is alive.

 

4-

When Ezekiel finishes his statement the door opens.

Cassandra can’t talk.

Ezekiel feels incredibly sorry.

Jake punches Ezekiel and leaves.

 

5-

Jake faces the spirit.  
The feel of giving another punch to Ezekiel was just as liberating but bitter as before.

 

6-  
When Jake sees that now he faces himself, it is worse. He don't sees himself, he sees Eliot, his twin.

 

7- 

The feelings that seizes his heart were piercing. 

But Jake attacks. 

And feels scared. 

And tells the truth. 

And wins.

 

8-

Jake and Cassandra tell the truth about why their mission failed.

Ezekiel tells Eliot’s whole story.

Jake nods, in silence.

 

9-

Jake doesn’t care about his father knowing the truth.

Jake isn’t angry or mad at Ezekiel for hiding the truth.

 

10-

Family isn't always easy.

Jake changes the manuscript’s author.

Ezekiel gives him a telephone number.

And Jake calls his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic and we will see you again with this AU.
> 
> Cross-posted in my tumblr account:


End file.
